I Just Wanna Be Mad
by sToriTyme
Summary: One-shot song fic. "I Just Wanna Be Mad" by Terri Clark. "I think I'm right. I think you're wrong. I'll probably give in before long. Please don't make me smile. I just wanna be mad for a while." Julie/Adam funny and fluffy. Check it out! Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been a while. I've been (and still am) swamped with finals and such. I _am_ still working on my other fic "Just Friends" for anyone still reading but this storyline just hit me listening to my mp3 player on my way home yesterday. It's based off Terri Clark's song "I Just Wanna Be Mad" and despite the obvious emotion in the title, I did write this to be kinda funny lol. I apologize if you don't find it that way. Please review, it means so much! -TT)

Format: **Lyrics**, Present

* * *

**Last night we went to bed not talkin',  
'Cause we'd already said too much.  
I faced the wall, you faced the window.  
Bound and determined not to touch.  
**

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You're being ridiculous."

"_Me_?" she whipped around on her vanity stool to make sure he was for real.

"Yes," he nodded simply.

She glared at him. "Yeah, _I'm_ ridiculous when you're the one who's coming up with stupid alternatives."

He threw his hands up questioningly. "Why's my idea gotta be stupid?" he asked, peeling back the covers on their bed.

"It doesn't _have_ to be; it just _is_." she retorted.

"Hey!" he flopped down on his side of the bed frowning.

She sighed, "Come on," she said softer, "You're not _serious,_ right?"

"Yeah, I had a little bit of seriousness going there."

She got up and climbed on the foot of the bed. "If you would just _listen_ to my-"

"We can't afford it, Cat. We've already been through your reasons and ideas."

"No," she scoffed. "_I_ went through them and you went through the channel guide on TV."

"I was listening!"

"Adam, the moment you put on hockey, everything else vanishes."

"That's not true."

"Oh really?" she nodded sarcastically as she slid under the covers on her side.

"Yes _really_."

"Christmas at the Germaine's? Does that ring any bells?" Julie looked at him and he frowned.

"That was _one_ time. And I thought we weren't going to bring that up anymore."

"Connie asks you to watch Will for _one second_ during the Dallas and Anaheim game and next thing we know, we find him stuck under the Christmas tree!" she folded her arms. "All this from a man who's _dying_ to have kids of his own. But yeah," she mocked. "I believe that you were listening to me _without_ a life being in danger."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have apologized to Connie and Guy a million times since then. And hey," he interjected, "I'd say _you_ almost burning down their house was more of a danger to the baby than getting a couple scratches on him from any tree branches!" she dropped her jaw, appalled. "Wasn't too wrapped up in the game to notice _that _now, was I?" he shot back. "_All this_ from a woman who says that _I'm_ the one not ready to have kids."

Julie narrowed her eyes at him and closed her mouth. She yanked her 'half' of the covers and turned toward the wall. He sighed and turned off his nightstand lamp, yanking some blanket back before facing the window.

**We've been married seven years now.  
Sometimes it feels like 21.  
I'm still mad at you this mornin'.  
Coffee's ready if you want some.**

Adam came down stairs the next morning fidgeting with the tails of his tie. Julie had been tying his ties for so long now he'd forgotten how. Looking across the living room into the kitchen, he could tell she was still mad this morning. There was no way on God's green earth that he was going to give her a noose to hang him with. He stopped at a mirror on his way; he'd tie his own stupid tie.

Julie poured a cup of coffee for him and put it at his spot on their kitchen table. She looked up at him, hearing his shoes on the tile floor as he entered. Her eyes immediately focused on the knotted fabric hanging from his neck. He _knew_ things like that bothered her; she never settled for letting her husband leave the house looking like a five-year old helped him get dressed. Then again, she wasn't about to let him think that she was anything but mad at him this morning.

Adam nodded acknowledgement to his wife and pulled out his chair at the table. Two could play the 'no-talking' game. He took his coffee cup in hand and gave the drink a stir before taking a sip. He uncontrollably shuddered and gagged at the taste; there had to be like _triple_ the sugar in that. He looked over at her taking the food off the stove. Oh yeah, she was still just as mad as last night.

With her back facing her husband, Julie smirked after hearing him gag. Yeah, it was petty and felt very third grade-ish but she didn't care. She turned around with his plate and saw him with a grimace on his face looking into his coffee cup.

He smiled painfully and raised his mug in toast to her when he caught her looking at him. He took another sip while she was watching- only because he knew it'd push her buttons. With the same thick smile on his face he set the cup back down, "Ahhh," he swallowed dramatically.

Julie didn't find humor in his joke however. She put his plate in front of him, dropping it an inch above the table. His burnt toast flopped a little onto his runny scrambled eggs which were currently mingling with the overcooked, shriveled-up bacon. Adam stared at the plate of food and then looked up at Julie. She raised her eyebrows, daring him to say something to her then nodded when he didn't. Julie headed for the living room and Adam sighed. "Julie, wait." With arms crossed, she turned around. He got up from his chair and walked over to her. Taking her shoulders in his arms, he hoped that that she'd shed this frosty exterior and melt into his arms from his touch, like always. Instead, she just turned her head focusing on the point where the backsplash met with the countertop. "I get that you're still mad."

"Really?" she mumbled sarcastically, "'Cause I wasn't sure if I was getting my point across."

He chuckled. She could really be a piece of work when she wanted to be. "Julie…"

**I've been up since five, thinkin' bout me and you.  
And I've got to tell you the conclusion I've come to.**

**I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
My love for you will never change.  
But I ain't ready to make up.  
We'll get around to that.  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
Please don't make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.**

She ran a tired hand over her face, still avoiding his deep blue eyes. She knew that the moment she let herself get lost in his charm she'd cave. It was only a matter of time as it was, but she wasn't quite ready to make up- not just yet. "Adam, I've gotta go and I need to get dressed."

"You're leaving?"

"Work," she said simply and moved around him.

"But it's Tuesday." She turned around.

"I know."

"You don't work on Tuesdays."

"Again, I know this."

"Jules," He was looking worried which she couldn't help but find cute- and a little sad. He had to know that she would never _leave_ leave. She was his; he was hers- always and forever; he knew that.

She could think of a million things to say, all of which included him sweating out an explanation and driving him crazy, but it was so much harder to be mean to someone when the person's concerned about the two of you. She sighed, "Penny called in sick today. I got the call to come in." She could see his muscles relax and she gave herself permission to resume being angry at him. She nodded and ran off up stairs to get ready for work.

**Well, now you might as well forget it.  
Don't run your fingers through my hair.  
Yeah, that's right, I'm bein' stubborn.  
No, I don't wanna go back upstairs.  
I'm gonna leave for work without a goodbye kiss.  
But as I'm drivin' off, just remember this.  
**

Adam climbed the stairs to the bedroom and opened the door. Julie was standing in front of their full-length mirror getting ready. He leaned against the door frame behind her and watched, smiling. "You know you don't need that make-up Cat."

She put down the mascara to acknowledge him. "Don't try to sweet talk me, Adam," she told his reflection.

He chuckled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "That wasn't sweet-talk, Hun. Just an observation."

"Adam," she shrugged him off her and tossed her hair around lightly. "I told you I have work."

"What if _we_ called in sick, hm?" he raised his eyebrows smiling. "We can finish wrapping this thing up," he brushed her hair back off her shoulder for another kiss. "You know, then get to the good part." He let his hand sneak under her blouse and feather across her stomach. She closed her eyes a moment, enjoying his touch, as a shudder escaped her control.

Then her eyes flew open in realization. "Hey," She turned around pointing a finger in his chest. "I'm still mad at you!" she told his smiling face. If he thought she was going to get over last nights words after one sleepless night and a little bit of flirting, he was sorely mistaken.

"I know you are, so," he reached over for the cordless phone on her nightstand. "Why don't we work this out."

He smiled when she took the phone in her hand. She stared at it a moment, turning it over in her hands. She shut the phone back off, despite Adam's heavy sigh. She was going to go to work on her day off, have a bad day, come home, and blame her husband, _then_ _maybe_ she'd decide to come around. "I have to work."

"Yeah," he nodded with a disappointed smile. He knew it was a long shot anyway. "Me too." He stepped in and took her shoulder in his hands but as he leaned, her fingers intercepted his lips. "Come on. Just goodbye?"

"That wasn't going to be 'just goodbye'." She pointed accusingly, "And you know it." He smiled and knew she was fighting one back too. "I'm going to be late." She side-stepped him and headed for the door.

He chuckled at her stubbornness. That was his Cat. "Have a good day, Hun."

Yeah, he better _hope_ she has a good day.

**I'll never leave, I'll never stray.  
My love for you will never change.  
But I ain't ready to make up.  
We'll get around to that.  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
Please don't make me smile.  
I just wanna be mad for a while.**

Julie hurried down the stairs grabbing her purse, keys, and lunch off the counter and dashed out the door. She started her car and backed out of the driveway of their tiny home. At the first stop light, she dug through her purse for a stick of gum. Unwrapping the foil, she stuck the gum in her mouth and placed her purse back on the seat. A smile crossed her face as she saw her lunch sitting there. She checked the stoplight before curiously peeking into the paper sack to see what Adam packed her- she made breakfast, he prepared lunch and since she'd purposely burnt breakfast…

Her fingers met a piece of paper and she pulled it out.

_Hun, __I'll call the realtor today and we'll see what we can do. I love you- Adam_

A smile crept on her face and she halfheartedly cursed Adam for giving in to her when she acted like she had. He knew they couldn't afford a new house at the moment; deep down she knew it too. But she also knew they were outgrowing their small starter home even if her husband didn't think so. It wasn't his fault really- I mean, she hadn't exactly shared her reason why with him yet.

Julie smiled stickng the note in her purse. She took off when the light turned green, humming along absently with the song on the radio. She broke mid stanza with a sigh to tell her tummy- not yet protruding- "Your daddy's a good man, Baby. Even if he does makes me mad sometimes," she clarified. "Oh and he _was_ just kidding about me almost burning down you Aunt and Uncle's house... ok kinda." She didn't know if it was the guilt or the child playing lie-detector but either way she wasn't getting that one past anyone. "But you don't have to worry though, Baby. _I'll_ watch you during the hockey games and he'll be on standby with the fire extinguisher should I ever try to cook another ham like that again." Despite using that Christmas day as ammo against each other, she still smiled at the memory. "And maybe we should just save that money up, use it on you for something else instead." She sighed but then rolled her eyes, smiling. "I mean, we _could_ wait 'til you're perhaps just a _little_ bigger for a new house anyway." She laughed. Yep it was only a matter of time 'til Adam got to her. So much for staying mad.

-TT

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts...please :)


End file.
